Thank You
by imagine.loving1
Summary: How a girl fell in love. How a guy found new love. based on true events in my life
1. Chapter 1 Her Meeting

**Disclaimer: its originally mines :]**

**note: please don't criticize harshly **

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you**

**Chapter One : Meeting**

"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Henry." I looked at the tall figure in front of my desk. He didn't look bad, in fact, he was pretty cute. "Now, Henry, sit next to Samantha and we'll start learning about DNA" As Henry sat next to me, I could see his perfectly tanned face, his light hazel-colored eyes, and his straight jet black hair that ran perfectly to his neck. 'All the girls must be so jealous' I thought. Halfway through photosynthesis, I couldn't stay quiet any longer. I tapped Henry's arm and within a second his hazel-colored eyes were staring at mines. "Hi." I smiled. "Hi." he let out his hand. I shook it. The warmth and size of his hand comforted mines. As we started talking, I couldn't pay attention to anything else. Eventually, class ended and I was about to say goodbye when he ran out towards the door. 'Did I do something wrong? Was I that annoying?' These thoughts confused me as I walked to my locker. During the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, voice, hand, everything was so perfect about him. That was when I realized, I had fallen for a guy that I only knew for a hour.

As the days passed by, Henry and I grew closer than ever. It turns out that our dreams were similar than we thought they were. During class one day, he turned to me and said, " I swear, we could be like twins or something". I just smiled at him. I couldn't believe I was making such good progress with him. The thought of my feelings being able to reach him just allowed my smile to grow wider. Everything was so…perfect.

Or so I thought. Caroline, one of my very good friends, started talking about him one day. "He seems pretty nice…. Samantha! You should introduce him to me!" Each of the words she said about him stabbed my heart bit by bit. Caroline had a real charm towards guys. Her long straight brown highlighted hair added beauty to her flawless porcelain-colored face. Everything about her was considered beautiful. The way she smiles, with the dimples on her face to her mesmerizing eyes that can captivate any man she aims for. As I looked into the mirror that day, I looked at my own features. My pure black short hair was defiantly no match for Caroline's long hair. Although my bangs covered what I prized the most, my eyes, I can see all the confusion clearly inside them. Tomorrow was going to be another day, and with Caroline aiming towards Henry, the smiles I've kept up so long would not be able to be seen any longer.

As the week went by, I can see Caroline bonding with Henry every chance she can get. I couldn't smile at him without feeling the pain in my heart. 'If your going to fall for Caroline' I thought to myself, 'Why would you still talk to me?' Weeks passed and I could see Caroline never leaving Henry's side. My mind turned so blank that during Biology, I almost screamed when I felt a tap on my arm. Henry's eyes looked sternly at mines, and I lost reality for a second. " Hey.. Are you ok Samantha?" He whispered, " You seem sad these days… you need a Happy Meal!" He grinned at me. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. Suddenly two words escaped from my mouth. "Thank You". I felt the need to say more, about how much that meant to me, but it was all I needed to say and all that he needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2: His Meeting end

**Enjoy! :]**

**Chapter Two: His Meeting**

"Henry! Get the up!" I groaned. Great. A new school meant new friends, which I have none of. "I'm up mom." I slowly got dressed and combed through my hair. As I went towards the car, I flipped through the schedule I was suppose to follow. Biology 1st period. Joy. What a wonderful way to start out a such a beautiful day.

I hated how teachers always introduce new students in front of the class. Did they think that we, as students, have no pride at all? I looked around the room. Some chick with highlights started to stare and smile at me. Wow. Creepy much? Then, I saw a girl with black straight short hair. Hm. She was pretty cute. Her round eyes were brown with a tinge of honey in the center of her pupils. When I was told to sit next to her, I needed to play it cool. 'Girls don't like guys who are too easy to get, Henry' Haha. George. He was awesome… his 'girl' advice always worked. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my arm. I turned around and saw Samantha's slightly tanned face. "Hi" she smiled. Damn. She was cute. Before I could think of anything else, my mouth replied with "Hi" and I let out my hand to her. As she shook it, her cold skin felt good against mines. I looked at her lips, her face, everything. It was not a mistake. My mind began to spin and I imagined her on a bed…my hands were slowly running through her shirt…biology…..The bell rang. "Dang." I whispered to myself. Before I could get any more thoughts about this girl, I ran out the door. " What was that?!?!" I was furious at myself "You can only love one girl Henry!"

Ahh. Rose. My first everything. I lost everything to her and she lost everything to me. If I hadn't moved to this neighborhood, we would still be together making out and everything couples did. After she found out I was moving, she told me two words that I could never forget. "Thank You" The way she said it had a pinch of sadness and a good luck feel to it. That was then when I knew I was in complete and total love with her.

Samantha began to act like Rose every time I talked to her. She was even beginning to look like her! I couldn't erase Rose from my memory but Samantha was so damn cute that I could almost forget about her. Almost.

Eventually, a girl named Caroline came up into my life too. (Where did all the guys go?!) I have to admit, she tried everything in the book with me. EVERYTHING. From innocent smiling to seductive leaning, I learned Caroline can never be a faithful woman. Poor girl. When will she learn that all her tactics and tricks will only lead her to harm and a broken heart?

As two weeks passed, Caroline started to get more and more on my nerves. I couldn't even talk to Samantha without her joining in on our conversations! As I looked at Samantha more closely, I could see pain and sadness in her eyes as if someone had stabbed her over and over again. Looking at such a beautiful girl in pain caused my heart to reach out for her. In Biology one day, I couldn't hide my heart any longer. " Hey… are you ok Samantha? You seem sad these days…." Thinking of ways to cheer her up I added, " You need a Happy Meal!" I gave her a goofy grin. "Thank You" she whispered back. I suddenly remembered what Rose had said. "Thank You… Henry… remember that I will be the only one that will say those two words with all of my heart…." I smiled at Samantha with genuine happiness. Although she only said two words, it was all she needed to say….. And all that I needed to hear.


	3. Note

_Note: I'm just going to end __Thank You__ right here :P but I will be trying to start a new series so please support? Thanks! Bye~_


End file.
